L'occasion fait le larron
by lylene
Summary: Bella a passé l’après-midi chez Jacob. Au moment de partir, une tempête de neige s’abat sur Forks. Connaissant la dextérité légendaire de sa fille, Charlie téléphone pour lui dire de rester dormir chez son meilleur ami…


**L'occasion fait le larron**

Bella a passé l'après-midi chez son ami Jacob. Sauf que, au moment de partir, une grosse tempête de neige s'abat sur la charmante bourgade de Forks. Connaissant la dextérité légendaire de sa fille, Charlie téléphone pour lui dire de rester dormir chez son meilleur ami…

**Avertissement au lecteur : cette fic est le pendant de **_**Gentleman toujours**_**, sauf que, cette fois, la victime n'est autre que ce pauvre Jacob… Victime de quoi ? Des rêves érotiques de Bella, évidemment…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Oui, papa. D'accord… Non, tu as raison, c'est plus prudent… Oui, je vois bien que la route est impraticable. Surtout pour moi… D'accord ! … Oui, nous serons sages… Papa ! Tu me connais !… Oui, d'accord... Oui. Promis… D'accord... Bisous. A demain… Bisous. Salut.

Avant même qu'elle ne raccroche, je savais qu'elle allait pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Charlie n'était pas spécialement le genre de père accaparant, mais, comme tous les parents (sauf mon père, mais nous avions nos raisons), il s'inquiétait pour son enfant. Surtout quand l'enfant en question était un aimant à accidents.

Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'informa qu'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres de neige étaient déjà tombés. Un vent glacial venait de se lever. Les routes devaient déjà s'apparenter à des patinoires géantes. Pas la peine que Bella prenne le volant, donc. Elle allait passer la nuit ici, au chaud, en sécurité avec moi, et elle partirait demain, après le passage des engins de déblaiement et de salage. Ça serait toujours assez dangereux pour elle. Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air gênée.

- Bon, je crois que ton père et mon père sont partis pour une soirée hamburgers-base ball. Il dort chez nous. Charlie n'a pas voulu le laisser partir.

- Et tu dors ici, donc.

- Il faut croire. Une soirée pyjama, ça te dit ?

- Oui, à ceci près que je n'ai pas de pyjama…

- Moi non plus, en l'occurrence… Il te resterait un vieux T-shirt, que tu n'aurais pas encore déchiré ?

- A voir. Vu ma taille, ça te tombera aux genoux.

- C'était l'idée, en fait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Bella perdue dans un de mes T-shirts. S'il m'en reste…

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais une question existentielle se pose à nous.

Elle me regarda, un peu inquiète. J'avais essayé de faire de l'humour, mais elle n'avait pas saisi le sens de mon propos… A quoi pensait-elle ? Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de partir sur une fausse piste.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans le frigo ?

Elle me sourit, amusée.

- Tu as de la chance. J'arrive à préparer un repas comestible avec trois fois rien.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je vais pouvoir manger à ma faim ce soir !

Elle s'approcha du frigo, l'ouvrit, et fit un rapide inventaire. En même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

- Tu aurais des spaghetti ? me demanda-t-elle, un peu désespérée.

- Fouille dans les placards…

- Alors… Une conserve de tomates… Et des pâtes.

- Ça fera amplement notre affaire, lui dis-je en lui tendant une casserole propre.

Elle était chez moi, et c'était elle qui s'activait dans ma cuisine. J'eus vaguement l'idée de lui dire de rester tranquille, après tout, je pouvais cuisiner… mais l'idée de manger ce qu'_elle _aurait préparé pour _nous deux_ me plaisait. Faire à manger pour quelqu'un, c'est un peu lui montrer qu'on l'aime, sans se l'avouer… Et puis, l'idée que ce soir, la nourriture ne serait ni carbonisée, ni crue, ça me donnait faim. Je mis la table, histoire de me rendre utile, au lieu de rester à la regarder bêtement. Façon de m'occuper les mains, et l'esprit, puisque l'idée que nous passerions la soirée seuls tous les deux commençait à faire son chemin dans ma tête. Une soirée… _La_ soirée ? Peut-être. Encore fallait-il ne pas tout gâcher. Et ça, depuis que j'avais décidé que Bella devait être mienne, c'était une tâche très délicate.

- C'est prêt ! me lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. J'espère que tu as faim, parce que j'en ai fait pour une meute complète !

Un énorme gargouillement émanant de mon estomac lui répondit. Je souris, et m'assis à table. Peut-être par habitude de servir Charlie, elle s'approcha de moi, et versa les pâtes dans mon assiette. Au dernier instant, j'empêchai ma main de caresser sa taille. Ce geste m'avait semblé naturel. Ça, et un baiser dans le cou, pour la remercier de s'occuper de moi comme ça.

- Merci maman !

- Mange pendant que c'est chaud, au lieu de dire des âneries, dit-elle en se servant elle-même. Il reste un fond de casserole, tu le veux ? J'en ai pris assez.

- Vas-y, verse.

J'avais réellement faim. Et c'était réellement bon. Simple, mais bon. Nous mangeâmes un moment en silence. Bella me regardait faire honneur à sa cuisine avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Tu veux que j'en remette à cuire ? me dit-elle en constatant que j'avais presque fini mon assiette.

- Non, je te remercie. Plus il y a à manger, plus je mange, de toutes façons.

Nous débarrassâmes la table, elle fit la vaisselle, je l'essuyai et sortis les poubelles. Tous ces gestes du quotidien nous semblèrent naturels. Evidents.

- Ça fait quand même limite vieux couple, là… remarquai-je.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Bon, Papy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la télé ce soir ? Tu ne vas pas sortir bricoler par ce temps tout de même ! dit-elle en contrefaisant une voix de femme âgée.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, Mamie. Je ne trouve pas mes lunettes pour regarder le programme ! poursuivis-je, en entrant dans son jeu.

Nous nous assîmes dans le canapé, j'étendis mes jambes sur la table basse du salon, elle vint se caler contre moi, au creux de mon épaule, et je zappai, attendant qu'elle se décide pour tel ou tel programme. Peu m'importait ce qu'il y aurait à l'écran. C'était le cadet de mes soucis. J'étais seul chez moi, avec Bella lovée contre moi. Nous étions bien. Je voulais juste que ça reste comme ça. Pour toujours.

Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, mais visiblement, elle avait froid aux pieds. Je lui fis signe de les caler sous ma cuisse. C'est pas l'autre sangsue qui pourrait faire ça, hein !

Fidèle à la Bella que j'avais appris à connaître après sa rupture avec Edward, elle refusa catégoriquement de supporter une comédie romantique. Dommage, si elle avait versé une petite larme à la fin du film, j'aurais pu la consoler… Nous tombâmes d'accord sur un film fantastique, qui parlait d'une sombre histoire de sorciers dans une école de magie au Royaume-Uni. Allez, va pour ça !

- Tu ne trouves pas que le jeune premier a de beaux yeux ? me dit-elle.

- En tout cas, il simule très mal la douleur. Il est en train de se faire torturer, on dirait qu'il a mis la main dans les orties. Mais je dois avouer que la jeune première, la petite brune, est pas mal.

Elle me donna un coup dans les côtes. Elle n'avait pas aimé que je dise ça. Une petite pointe de jalousie ? Je me surpris à espérer.

- Bon, allez, princesse ! Fin du film ! Au lit ! Sinon je devrai affronter le courroux de votre autorité paternelle demain matin ! dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

- Tu parles ! C'est toi qui vas aller te coucher. Dans ton lit ! Et plus vite que ça ! Moi je reste là !

Le regard de Bella quand elle se braque. Oui, je crève d'envie d'aller au lit _avec elle_ mais quelque chose me dit que si je le lui déclare franchement, la soirée risque de mal se terminer…

- Bella, tu es mon invitée, tu dors dans mon lit, je prends le canapé. Fin de la discussion.

- Jacob, l'invitée est une infâme squatteuse qui abuse de ton hospitalité. Je ne mesure même pas un mètre soixante-cinq les bras levés debout sur un tabouret en sautillant, et tu toises près de deux mètres. C'est à moi de prendre le canapé ! Tu vas déborder des deux côtés, tu vas mal dormir et demain matin Billy va te récupérer, tu seras d'une humeur massacrante et on dira que c'est de ma faute !

- Je dépasse des deux côtés de mon lit, même en diagonale, Bella. Ton argument ne vaut rien. Et je préférerais que tu prennes ma chambre, dans la mesure où Sam peut m'appeler cette nuit pour patrouiller, et je n'ai pas envie de te réveiller. Je ne dors presque jamais dans mon lit, de toutes façons. Si tu dors sur le canapé, je dors par terre, à tes pieds.

- OK, je prends ta chambre. Mais si tu as des courbatures demain, ne vient pas te plaindre !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer en pensant : ma petite Bella, les courbatures, c'est pour les humains…

- Allez, viens. On va te trouver une « chemise de nuit ».

Je l'entraînai dans ma chambre, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le lit, histoire de ne pas être tenté de me jeter sur elle. Avoir sa menotte dans ma grande paluche, c'était déjà assez tentant.

- Alors, alors… dis-je en ouvrant l'armoire pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose de mettable dedans…

- En effet, je comprends pourquoi tu ne portes plus qu'un short…

Elle venait de tomber sur le coin « vêtements déchirés », rangés en bouchon dans un angle de la chambre, que je comptais recycler en torchons pour la mécanique.

- Tiens, essaie cette chemise. Elle était un peu petite pour moi déjà avant que je ne mute.

- Tu plaisantes ? Attends, on dirait une toile de tente de camping ! dit-elle en dépliant le vêtement et en l'ajustant sur elle pour voir où il tombait.

- Va dans la salle de bains, et essaie toujours, tu me diras si c'est bon ou pas.

Elle acquiesça, me remercia et fila dans la salle de bains. J'attendis en silence. Tirerait-elle le verrou ou non ? Dans les deux cas, qu'étais-je invité à comprendre ? Si elle le fermait, devais-je mal le prendre ? S'il restait ouvert, était-ce une invitation ?

Il me sembla que Bella pensait la même chose : elle resta un bon moment juste derrière la porte, sans bouger.

Je décidai de sortir de la chambre, pour ne pas connaître sa réponse. M'étant appliqué à ce qu'elle entende que je partais, je ne pus dire si elle ferma le verrou ou non. Je partis chercher des couvertures. Pas pour moi, mais pour elle. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors.

Je finissais de tout déposer sur le lit lorsqu'elle entra. La dernière pensée cohérente que j'eus fut « ferme la bouche, c'est mal élevé. » Elle se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air un peu gênée. La chemise blanche tombait à mi-cuisses, sur une jolie paire de jambes pâles, et les manches trois fois trop longues pour elle, étaient repliées aux poignets. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules, contrastant avec la blancheur du tissu. Elle avait laissé la lumière de la salle de bains, qui venait de derrière elle. Le tissu de la chemise était fin, et laissait deviner, par transparence, la silhouette gracile de Bella.

- Je… je crois que ça ira, dit-elle pour dissiper ce moment de silence.

Les deux neurones qui me restaient s'agitèrent violemment dans le néant de mon cerveau, et me permirent de répondre.

- Tu… tu es… très belle.

Aïe. Baisse les yeux et ferme-la, ça vaut mieux pour toi, mon pauvre Jacob. Tu t'enfonces tout seul.

- Je… Bon, euh… Tu n'as besoin de rien ?… Non, parce que… si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas… je suis… enfin… je suis… juste là. Enfin… la pièce la côté.

Mais arrête de faire des grands moulinets avec tes mains ! Crétin ! Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout aussi gênée que moi, me souris.

- OK. Merci pour tout. Bonne nuit, Jake.

- Bonne nuit. Salut.

Voulant dissimuler mon trouble, je battis en retraite promptement. Ne pas confondre vitesse et précipitation, dit le proverbe. Je ne l'avais encore jamais bien compris. VLAM. Aïe. Ça, c'est ma tête qui vient de cogner contre l'embrasure de la porte... Qui est bien amochée. C'est bon, là, je crois que j'ai compris. Je pense que je ne me suis pas raté non plus, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dans quelques secondes il n'y aura plus rien.

Légèrement honteux, je pris la fuite. D'habitude, c'est Bella la spécialiste de ce genre de choses. Il faut dire que la deviner nue sous MA chemise n'a pas aidé, non plus.

Je me couchai sur le canapé, une main sous la tête, laissant mes pensées divaguer, tandis que j'entendais le glissement des draps sur la peau de Bella, prenant l'envie saugrenue de _devenir_ ces mêmes draps. Si Bella devenait ma femme un jour, je m'achèterais des vêtements pour le simple plaisir qu'elle les porte à ma place. Quant à ma chemise, elle serait imprégnée de l'odeur de Bella le lendemain matin. Je ne la laverais plus jamais.

Plus je pensai à Bella, moins j'avais envie de dormir. Dans la pièce à côté, je devinai à sa respiration qu'elle ne dormait pas non plus. A tous les coups, elle pensait encore à _lui. _Je m'étais toujours demandé – et je me demanderais toujours – ce qu'elle lui trouvait… _ce qu'il avait de plus que moi._ Il était mort, il buvait du sang, il était d'une fadeur sans fond, il passait son temps à pleurer sur son sort… et il n'était même pas foutu de lui rouler un patin sans risquer de la tuer. Tu parles d'une relation ! Bella n'était pas du genre à fréquenter quelqu'un pour son argent (la preuve, elle me fréquentait), et elle n'avait pas de passion particulière pour les voitures de luxe. Son amour pour le blanc-bec était une énigme insoluble.

Penser à mon rival ne m'aiderait pas à me calmer. Le sommeil me fuyait, visiblement. Je laissai mon esprit divaguer à nouveau sur Bella. Je l'imaginai, à quelques mètres de moi seulement, peu vêtue, vulnérable, désirable… belle. Une bouffée de chaleur m'informa que mon esprit n'était pas seul à s'égarer. Mon corps était tout à fait d'accord pour divaguer de concert.

Bella dormait, maintenant.

J'avais très envie de la regarder dormir, pour voir si elle était aussi vulnérable et désirable que dans mes songes.

Oui, mais, c'est un tantinet malsain, ça, non ? Si elle se réveille, je passe pour un pervers, un voyeur, un malotru. Bref, pour le grand méchant de l'histoire, encore et toujours. Le loup qui veut s'attaquer au petit chaperon rouge, qui mange l'agneau, et patati, et patata…

- Mmm…

Elle se réveille ?

- Viens…

A peine un murmure, mais il me sembla qu'elle m'appelait.

- Oui, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je en murmurant à peine plus fort qu'elle.

- S'il te plaît… Besoin de toi…

Elle doit avoir froid, à tous les coups, malgré les couvertures.

Je m'approchai et entrai dans la chambre à pas de… loup. Bella était toute découverte. La pâleur de la neige dehors se reflétait sur son corps fantomatique. Elle devait avoir froid, normal. Je ramassai la couverture, tombée au pied du lit.

- Tout contre moi…

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas tant besoin des couvertures que de moi, pour lui tenir chaud. Le moment que j'avais tant espéré était-il enfin arrivé ? J'étais fier de moi : je m'étais conduit en gentleman toute la soirée, sans commettre d'impair, et Bella se décidait enfin à m'avouer son amour… et à s'offrir à moi. Je me sentis un peu bête à cette pensée. C'était le grand saut. Pas avec une fille. Avec _LA_ fille.

Je m'allongeai près d'elle dans le lit étroit, sans oser la toucher, malgré l'exiguïté. Devinant ma présence, elle vint se caler contre moi, le nez dans mon cou. Je humai l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Envie de toi…

Elle murmurait à peine. On aurait dit une prière, timide. Sa main remonta le long de mon torse, m'effleurant. Ce contact infime m'électrisa. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, tout doucement. Mes doigts descendirent le long de son corps, la touchant à peine. Elle frémit au moment où je passai derrière son genou, et se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos. Sa main glissa le long de la chemise. Je l'aidai à enlever les boutons, doucement, un à un. Son corps m'apparut. Avec une douceur et une patience dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, je déposai d'infimes baiser sur son ventre, remontant le long de son sternum, jusqu'à son cou. Elle prit une inspiration plus forte que les autres. Sa main se posa dans mes cheveux, et guida mon visage jusqu'à ses seins. Une onde électrique la parcourut au moment où je pris un mamelon entre mes lèvres. Doucement, d'un doigt sur sa peau, je traçai sur son corps des lignes courbes invisibles. Elle gémit, sembla manquer d'air.

- S'il te plaît… implora-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je l'embrassai sur la bouche, très doucement. Qu'elle me laisse tout contrôle sur son corps me rendait excessivement précautionneux, timide. Au lieu de laisser libre court à la passion qu'elle m'inspirait, et qui était clairement en moi, ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer, elle me forçait à être à l'écoute de ses désirs, de ses prières à peine murmurées. Ces demi-caresses, à peine esquissées, teintaient ce moment d'une infinie volupté, me mettant au supplice. C'était infiniment plus érotique que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je prenais le temps de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau, retardant le moment que nous attendions tous deux. La patience était une épreuve de douce cruauté. Ce genre de masochisme me convenait tout à fait. Je la sentis onduler doucement.

- Viens sur moi…

Je m'exécutai, sans oser peser sur elle. Ma peau contre la sienne. Ses mamelons dressés contre mon torse, frottant doucement. Ma cuisse contre la sienne. Mon bassin contre le sien, remuant avec une infinie lenteur. Les tissus de nos sous-vêtements frottant l'un contre l'autre. Mon corps me criant de prendre le sien. La tension qui montait en moi à chaque seconde.

Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Ses sens la guidaient. Elle avait confiance en moi, et s'abandonnait complètement à moi. Je l'embrassai, timidement. Nos langues se mêlèrent. Doucement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Ses doigts, plus froids que ma peau, me firent frissonner de plaisir. En appui sur un coude, je libérai mon autre bras pour la caresser, encore et encore. Ma main arriva à sa taille, elle se cambra, se collant à moi, et gémit.

- Je suis… à toi…

Elle m'invitait à l'explorer, à la faire mienne. Doucement, je descendis le long de son corps, déposant au passage une myriade de baisers qui la firent frissonner, jusqu'à sa culotte. Doucement, retirant l'élastique avec d'infinies précautions, je la fis glisser le long de ses jambes, soulevant doucement le bassin de Bella. Je remontai jusqu'à elle par un chemin de baisers, de sa cheville à sa cuisse. Ses jambes vinrent reposer sur mes épaules.

Elle était nue, elle m'était offerte. Oui, elle était vulnérable. Oh oui, elle était désirable. Je soufflai sur sa peau. Le frisson se transforma en onde qui parcourut son corps, la cambrant, la faisant gémir.

J'embrassai sa toison. Elle gémit doucement. Je déposai un baiser plus bas. Son gémissement eut le ton d'une supplique. Je la humai, les yeux fermés.

- S'il te plaît… m'implora-t-elle.

Je la goûtai. Elle était chaude, incroyablement douce. Elle se mit à haleter. J'emprisonnai fermement ses hanches, approfondissant ma caresse, lui arrachant des cris, de plus en plus forts. Ses mains vinrent agripper les miennes, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

C'était enivrant.

Elle enleva une de ses mains, la plaqua d'elle-même sur sa bouche, pour se retenir de crier encore plus fort. Ma main libérée, j'en profitai pour enlever mon short rapidement.

- En moi…

Je m'allongeai près d'elle, ma tête posée sur sa poitrine, pour écouter son cœur. Son corps irradiait d'une douce chaleur. J'introduisis un doigt en elle. Son pouls s'accéléra sensiblement. Son corps prenait vie sous mes doigts, ondulait lascivement. Un deuxième doigt. Je l'embrassai. Elle gémit dans ma bouche, et murmura contre mes lèvres :

- Prends-moi…

Même dans mes plus beaux fantasmes, elle le ne disait pas aussi sensuellement. Je m'allongeai sur elle. Mon sexe, rendu roide et douloureux par tant d'attente, frotta contre ses cuisses, là où la peau était si douce. Fermant les yeux, je reculai encore un peu le moment de notre union, savourant par anticipation ce qui allait nous arriver. Je m'imaginai en elle, déjà, essayant de deviner notre plaisir, pour le simple bonheur de me rendre compte que mon imagination serait en deçà de la réalité. Nos bassins bougeaient ensemble, en rythme, mon sexe frottant le sien sans oser le pénétrer, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur. Je l'embrassai. Pour ce moment-là, je voulais la regarder dans les yeux. Je voulais qu'elle _me_ regarde dans les yeux. Je voulais que la décision ultime d'unir nos corps vienne d'_elle_. J'étais au seuil, j'attendais qu'elle me demande, qu'elle me prie d'entrer.

- Dis-le, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Prends-moi, répondit-elle.

Je commençais à la pénétrer, le plus doucement possible, forçant les réticences de son corps.

- Je t'aime tellement, Edward…

Arrêt sur image.

Curieusement, ma tension sexuelle retomba comme un soufflé au fromage percé.

Bella fermait toujours les yeux.

- Edward… Alice n'a rien vu… poursuivit-elle.

Elle dormait. Son esprit à des dizaines de kilomètres de moi.

Je ne sais pas comment je fis, mais une volonté froide me permit de rhabiller Bella, et de la couvrir. Puis je sortis m'aérer les neurones.

Je crois qu'une petite balade au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige s'impose. VITE. Pas envie d'y penser. Une petite course lupine me fera le plus grand bien. Je vais garder cette humiliation pour moi, et tout oublier. Je vais me réciter mon cours d'Histoire, ça ne pourra faire de mal ni à Paul, ni à Embry.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** purée, j'aurais jamais cru qu'écrire un lemon hétéro du point de vue du gars était si difficile… et me mettrait aussi mal à l'aise. J'espère m'en être assez bien sortie, en étant crédible sans tomber dans le vocabulaire vulgaire… même si c'est le point de vue de Jacob… En même temps, il n'en menait pas large, le coco, pour sa première approche du sujet… Il ne faisait pas vraiment le malin (et moi non plus, d'ailleurs…)

N'empêche, je suis méchante avec Jacob… Mdr. Mais tout est de la faute de Bella.

Reviews ?


End file.
